


A Not So-Clean Kink

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Bad Dirty Talk, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Kink Meme, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, Mild Smut, OC, Original Character(s), Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Skeletons, Underswap Asgore, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Bucky has fallen to UnderSwap, meeting the Underswap brothers. She starts a relationship with Stretch, slowly growing closer to him as the days go by.But one day, their date nights goes terribly wrong.* * * * * *After a discussion with @saiyurimai, and then another completely different discussion with @cyanidecupcake, this story came to life.  You can blame them, and this post, for that.https://sunnymutual.tumblr.com/post/184144951274/tumblr-i-am-begging-you-to-let-me-reblog-ads-this





	A Not So-Clean Kink

It was a quiet night in UnderSwap.  The fake stars and moon were shining brightly, the clouds only the barest wisps of fluff in the sky.  The snow was slowly falling, dancing against the windowpanes, the wind gently whispering around the walls, but the houses remained warm and cosy.  All the monsters of UnderSwap, except for those on guard duty, were warm in their houses.  Most were snuggled up in their beds.

Bucky and Stretch were sitting together on the couch, watching the end of a Napstabot performance, the volume low.  Blue had been watching it with them but, after pulling “a Stretch” (falling asleep on the couch) he too had gone to bed, making sure that they recorded the program for him to watch later.  Bucky had to admit that the robot was good, perhaps better than the human singers that she was used to on the Surface.

* * * *  *

She was still rather unsure on how she came to find herself in UnderSwap.  Her memories of the Surface were hazy like she had been gone for years.  All she remembered was waking up in the woods, her head throbbing, a knot forming on the back of her head.  She had stumbled through the forest, blearily looking around for shelter, knowing that if she stayed still too long that she would freeze.  Ducking behind trees as she went, Bucky stumbled on, until she heard voices up ahead.  One loud and clear, cheerful and happy, the other deeper and considerate, seeming to think before he spoke.  Not recognizing the voices, Bucky had taken refuge behind a thick tree, watching.  She was tired anyways.  Needed to rest.  She probably should work out more so she could increase her stamina.  The skeleton brothers had walked by, not noticing her and continuing on their walk, the small blue one chattering about an anime that he was watching with a friend.  Bucky stayed still, waiting for them to pass.  In her altered state, she had no room to panic at seeing skeletons.  She wouldn’t approach them, but she knew in her gut that they wouldn’t eat her.

“… Papyrus there’s footsteps leading the other way.  And is that blood droplets?”

Dazed, Bucky touched the back of her head and looked at the hand.  Huh.  She was bleeding. She must have hit her head hard.  Or been hit hard.  But she still couldn’t remember anything other than falling asleep the night before.  Or was it more than the night before?

“I think they continue this way, bro.”

There were crunching sounds coming from the woods.  Like someone was stepping through fresh snow.  There was nothing quite like that sound.

“Paps… is that a human?”

Startled, Bucky blinked as the skeleton dressed in a pullover crouched in front of her.  He had no eyes but he seemed to have orange pupils, that matched his hoodie. Unconsciously Bucky wondered if that was a coincidence or a deliberate fashion choice.

“I think so bro,” the skeleton said, moving something to the other side of his mouth.  A smoke? Lollipop? Or maybe just a normal toothpick?  Something.  Wait, he was doing something with his fingers.  His finger was moving in front of her, slowly.  Bucky tried to follow it with her eyes but gave up as she couldn’t keep up with it.  She was tired.  “An injured one.  Come on.” Hands gripped her, pulling her up into the taller skeleton’s arms, against his chest.  He carefully adjusted her, one of his hands supporting her neck and head, the other holding her knees.  “Let’s get Undyne to check her out.”

“Right!  Don’t worry human, you’re with the Sensational Sans and the… and my brother, Papyrus.  We’ll take care of you.  Just don’t fall asleep on us! Head wounds are scary.”

Bucky was tired, her eyes heavy.  But the chattering of the small blue one, Sans, was keeping her awake.  Did he ever stop talking?

* * * * *

And now she was here.  Undyne, with the help of the skeleton brothers, had nursed her back to health.  Along the way, something had clicked between her and Stretch.  It hadn’t been instant sparks but something slow and gradual. 

Dare she say something real?

And now, here they were. Sitting together on this couch. Watching TV together as Blue slept upstairs.  It wasn’t their most romantic date, not at all.  But there was something else in the air.  Something heavy and tangible. 

She felt like something was going to change between them.

Stretching, Stretch gave a loud yawn, cracking every vertebra in his back as he moved. Bucky could feel her eye twitch at the sound but she didn’t say anything about it.  A long arm draped over her, hand on her waist, as it pulled her closer to him.  “Now what’s that face for, sugar?” Stretch asked her, a smile on his teeth.  The smug ass knew exactly what that sound did to her. It made her own backache and stiffen.  He had done it on purpose.

“I think you already know that I don’t like that sound.” She said, leaning her head against his rib cage.  She could hear the steady thump of his soul, like a heartbeat, behind the thick fabric.

His arm tightened around her.  “Then how about we talk about what you do like?” he suggested to her, his tone going deeper.

Bucky giggled at that, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.  “Well, my favourite flower is lilacs, I love the smell of them and the smell of rain after a rainstorm.   I have a slight coffee addiction…”

“There is nothing slight about that coffee addiction, honey,” Stretch interrupted, looking down at her.  “You can outdrink even Asgore in that field.  Undyne still wants to run tests on your heart to see how it copes.  But that’s beside the point.  Tell me what you _really like_ ,” he said, bending down to her ear.  “I’ve seen you look at my incisors, perhaps you like to imagine them biting that neck of yours?  Marking you as mine?”

O-oh~ Bucky’s mind and heart stammered at that and the pictures that followed it.  She could see him pressing close to her, his fangs glistening and…

Gulping loudly, Bucky flushed and tried to look anywhere but at him.  “W-w-well…” she stuttered, trying to get her mind to form sentences.  Say something smart. 

“Or perhaps you imagine being pinned down by me, trapped by my body, pressing you tight against the bed?” Stretch purred, leaning over her slightly.  He was grinning at her, his eyes slowly moving up and down her body. His tongue ran over his incisors as she watched.

Bucky was trying hard not to stutter.  To form actual words, phrases, sentences, but she couldn’t.  Her heartrate was skyrocketing in her chest, the butterflies in her stomach were going wild, and she was pretty sure that her face was on fire.  She pressed her thighs together, trying to hide just how his words had affected her.  One of his hands crept under her chin, pulling her face up.

“Wh-what… what do you like?” she managed out.

“I like seeing you like this.”

“No!  I mean… your… your kinks… just…” Bucky needed some of the attention off of her or she was sure that she was going to combust.

Stretch gave a rather sinister grin at that.  Perhaps that was a bad idea.  She was beginning to get the feeling that she had fallen into his trap.  “Oh, I have a few kinks that I don’t mind sharing with you,” he admitted, pressing close to her.  “I’ve always been a fan of biting.  Leaving you with a large, noticeable, mark.  Just so everyone knows that you have been claimed.  I love the thought of tying you up, leaving your body open and helpless to me.  I supposed I am a bit into the dominance side of BDSM,” he purred with a wink.

The burning in her core was definitely increasing.  This was a bad idea.

“Perhaps a little role play.  I would love to see you dressed as a naughty schoolgirl, a nun, or perhaps a policewoman.  Stars know that you have the perfect body for anything.” Bucky tried not to shiver in delight as she felt his hands wrap around her waist.  He pulled her down on the couch, her back on the cushions, him hovering over top of her.  “I do suppose that I have a particular favourite though.” he purred, leaning down to kiss her lips, then jaw, and down her neck.

She couldn’t believe that this was happening here and now.  “Oh?  What’s… what’s that?” she asked him, biting her lip to keep back her noises.

With a smug smirk, he pulled back, gazing down at her with a hunger that she had never seen from him, not even when he eyed a fresh bottle of honey.

“I would love to hear you talk dirty to me,” he said.

Bucky gulped.  That was a weak point.  “Talk… talk dirty?”

“Yes… I want to hear that sweet, innocent mouth of yours say something dirty. Something kinky.” He gave a small growl before returning to her neck. “Please~ Bucky~”

That voice was too damn good.  And he knew it.  “I’m not sure I know how…” she admitted, her face hot.

“Just go with your instincts, babe.  I promise that I’ll like it.” His teeth gently closed against the curve of her neck.  Bucky could just feel the points of his teeth against her vulnerable neck.  It made her heart race…

And her brain go to mush.

“Well… well then…” she stuttered, trying to think.  What could she say?  What was dirty enough to say to him?  “I didn’t wash my hands after I pooped.” She said quickly, not fully comprehending about what she just said.

Stretch paused with the assault on her neck, pulling back.  “Bucky?  You wanna run that by me, one more time?” he asked her.  His face was one of slowly morphing horror.

It then hit Bucky what she said.

With a yelp Bucky scrambled up, hiding her face in her hands.  She didn’t think that it was possible to be even more embarrassed.  Stretch was laughing.  Not just his smug little chuckles either, but a great, guttural laugh. Bucky was sure that his ribs would crack with the force of it.  “Shut up!” she sputtered, tossing one of the couch pillows at him. “You’ll wake Blue up.”  That didn’t seem to detour him she noticed.  Instead, he wrapped his arms around himself, wheezing slightly.  And were those tears in his eye sockets?

Bucky’s pride was severely wounded.  “I’m going to bed.” She pouted, getting up.  They had made a little guest room for her in the attic. 

She hadn’t taken more than a couple of steps before she was pulled back against his chest.  Stretch wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him.  He was still giggling to himself as he held her although it was more controlled since she had left the room.  “Aw Bucky. I’m sorry.  I really appreciate the effort that you put into that.  Trying that… perhaps it will get better with practice.” He still giggled even as he kissed her neck, following the slope down to her shoulder. 

“I’ll have to practice later,” Bucky said, shivering in his grasp.

Stretch nodded slowly, as if considering something.  Standing straight up, he grabbed hold of Bucky, tossing her over his shoulders like a bag of potatoes.  “Later.  But right now you’re mine.”  He carried her into his bedroom, closing the door behind him and locking it securely.  Didn’t need Blue coming in accidentally and seeing anything.

* * * * *

Breathing heavily, Stretch tried to catch his breath.  His bones were dotted with pale orange sweat, and he felt hot and sticky, but content.  With a little chuckle he looked down his body, a soft smile on his face.  Bucky was laying on top of him, using his ribs as a pillow.  Her hair was damp and sticking to her skin and there was a large, very noticeable bite mark on her neck that was slowly darkening into a bruise.  Wrapping his arms around her, he gave her a soft little squeeze. She gave a little mewl and snuggled further into him.  Her eyes blinked open slowly, sleepily.

Her eyes were hazy, slightly teary, but no pain in her eyes.  “Stars…” she whispered.

Stretch chuckled softly.  “That good?” he asked, gently rubbing her back.  She nodded, still purring softly to him.  “Good,” he whispered, picking up her hand and gently kissing it. He eyed her warmly, smiling happily.  “Sleep well Bucky.  In the morning, I’ll teach you even more.”

“More? Like what?” she asked murmuring sleepily.

“Like how to wash your hands after you use the washroom.”

It was after Bucky attempted to smother him with his pillow that he realized that, although he did not have an asphyxiation kink, he had a Bucky kink.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the rest of stories if you like what I do!


End file.
